legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Omen 2
'Blood Omen 2' is the fourth game in the [[Legacy of Kain|''Legacy of Kain]] series and the second in the Blood Omen arc of the series. Blood Omen 2 is the sequel to Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, following Kain's story in the centuries after the Collapse of the Pillars. Chronologically, the game is set in an era between the events of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver in the altered timeline created by Soul Reaver 2's final Paradox. In a notable departure from Blood Omen's two-dimensional hack-and-slash gameplay, Blood Omen 2 was in the Action-Adventure genre, similar to the games of the Soul Reaver arc. It was developed by Crystal Dynamics and published by Eidos Interactive and was released on the PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, and Microsoft Windows throughout 2002. Setting and story Backstory see also 'Post-Blood Omen era' and 'Blood Omen 2 era' '' ''Blood Omen 2 revealed that after being left as the last Vampire in Nosgoth and causing the Collapse of the Pillars at the end of Blood Omen, Kain set out to begin his conquest of Nosgoth. Unable to yet create Vampires of his own, he was assisted by the mysteriously resurrected vampire Vorador, who allied himself with Kain and agreed to assist in the revival of the Vampire race, personally siring the first of a new race of vampires Vorador: "It serves. But time is short. The Sarafan's power grows by the day. Soon our every haven will be destroyed. We are facing extinction once again."//'Kain:' "They thought once before they had destroyed us. Yet you proved them wrong. You created a new race, something I could never do, and from that race, I had my army."//'Vorador:' "Now we are divided, and dying."//'Kain' "Then rouse yourself – make more of our kind."//'Vorador:' "It takes time and energy to create a vampire. I have not the strength. No, as Umah told you, we must kill the Sarafan Lord. When he is dead, their power will crumble. You have come far already, Kain, and proven to be our greatest ally. We must plan our attack." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. which would make up the soldiers of Kain's Vampire Army. The rise of the vampires apparently provoked the fear of the humans and united by a new leader, the mysterious Sarafan Lord; the humans formed their own army, the Sarafan Order (based on the legendary vampire-hunting crusades of the Sarafan Brotherhood) to combat the vampires and using powerful Glyph magic brought forth by the Sarafan Lord, the Sarafan were able to impede Kain's ascent to power. For some time, the two powers would clash in a war for control of Nosgoth; until the battle lines were drawn for a fateful battle outside Meridian, two centuries after the pillars collapse. With Kain's forces advancing upon Meridian, The Sarafan Lord drew up several plans to ensure the destruction of the vampire army; recovering the Nexus Stone to give him immunity to the power of Kain's Soul Reaver sword and organising the betrayal of Kain's lieutenant Sebastian (as well as banishing Kain's champion Magnus to the Eternal Prison). When the battle commenced, the ambush set up by Sebastian was triggered and Kain was isolated from the rest of the vampire army and channeled into single-combat with the Sarafan Lord. Unable to use the power of the Soul Reaver against him, Kain was defeated by the Sarafan Lord and thrown off a cliff to his apparent death with the Sarafan Lord recovering the Soul Reaver. Ultimately, the vampire army was routed by Glyph magic and the Sarafan were able to conquer Nosgoth themselves, in the guise of the protecting the populace from vampires. Kain however, was not dead and his body was recoverd by the Cabal (the vampire resistance) who nurtured the "barest thread of life" left in Kain. By two-hundred years later the situation facing the vampire race had become desperate enough for them to revive Kain, despite his feared ambitions. Setting see also 'Blood Omen 2 era' and 'Meridian' '' The main gameplay of Blood Omen 2 takes place in the ''Blood Omen 2 era, four hundred years after the Collapse of the Pillars and two centuries after the Battle of Meridian; when Kain awakened from his 'slumber' in the city of Meridian. The majority of the story takes place in the hitherto unknown capital of Nosgoth, Meridian (suspected to be the capital of the Sarafan-run Nosgoth only). The city has undergone a dramatic 'Industrial Revolution', due to Gylph magic and steam technologies in the era ,leading to the city to become a vast, developed and diverse "labyrinth", with large individual districts. A small portion of the story takes place outside of Meridian in nearby areas such as the wilderness of the Canyons as well an in the enigmatic Eternal Prison and the Hylden City. The story's chronological placement is not in the original timeline. Instead it is set in the new timeline created due to the events of Soul Reaver 2. Without those events, the plot of Blood Omen 2 could not have taken place. Essentially, the story of the game are part of the new memories the older Kain received at the end of Soul Reaver 2 as the timeline changed. Story see also:' Blood Omen 2 Chapters/Levels '' Blood Omen 2's main story began with Kain's awakening in the Slums of Meridian. With his memory shattered and most of his former powers lost, Kain was taken to recover his strength and train by Cabal Vampire Umah. Once he had completed the training, Umah took Kain to meet the leader of the Cabal at their headquarters at Sanctuary , but as they attempted to cross the bridge to the Lower City, they were separated by a Ward Gate and Kain was forced to make his way to Sanctuary on his own, using the aid of a number of Cabal Contacts. When Kain arrived at Sanctuary he met the leader of the vampire resistance, revealed to be his old mentor Vorador. Whilst Vorador was briefing Kain on his plans, their meeting was interrupted by an injured Cabal Vampire who told them that Umah had discovered something of significance on a mission to the Industrial Quarter, but had been captured and taken to the Sarafan Keep for execution before she was able to reveal her information. Sent to rescue Umah and recover her information, Kain met with the Bishop of Meridian to gain access to the Sarafan Keep where he was able to free Umah. Back at Sanctuary, Umah revealed that in the Industrial Quarter she had discovered the Nexus Stone and learning of the stone's power to negate the power of the Soul Reaver, Kain set off to retrieve it. Infiltrating the Industrial Quarter, Kain found the Nexus Stone and killed traitor vampire Sebastian to retrieve it. However as he died, Sebastian told Kain of an ancient Device buried beneath Meridian that Sarafan Lord would use to destroy the vampires. At Vorador's suggestion Kain travelled to meet the Seer in the Canyons and when confronted by Kain she agreed to help him; teleporting him to the Device and giving him the power to enter it. Within the structure Kain discovered a deformed Beast imprisoned behind Ward Gates and drained to feed the Device. Eager to see its destuction, the Beast directed Kain to find the (Hylden) Builder of the Device at the timeless Eternal Prison. Discovering the Builder and finding from him that the Device was nearly complete, but could be rendered useless by poisoning the Mass inside it with Hylden Blood, Kain returned to the Device; but before he descended into the depths he was warned by the Beast about the dangers ahead, revealing that his captors were the Hylden (a race long banished from the Material Realm), that they pulled the strings of the Sarafan Order and that they were led the Sarafan Lord. Descending into the Device and fighting off the Hylden, Kain was able to poison the Mass with the Builder's Blood, killing it and ensuring the Device was not used. When Kain returned to the upper chambers of the Device, Kain found that the Beast had been restored to his true form - that of Ancient Vampire Janos Audron. Discussing the implications of the Hylden conspiracy and how they had entered the the Material Realm, Janos revealed that the Sarafan Lord had built the Hylden Gate to breach through the dimensions, but that they were still bound to the Demon Realm and the gate therefore sustained their existence. Returning to Sanctuary, the vampires drew up a plan to assault the Hylden City and close the Hylden Gate but found that the Hylden City itself was protected by a magic shield which prevented teleportation, thus Kain and Umah were sent to the Wharves to board a ship to the Hylden City and de-activate the Shield Generator. At the Wharves, there would be dispute between Kain and Umah and Umah, fearing Kain's ambitions, turned on Kain and stole the Nexus Stone from him. Shortly afterward, Kain would catch up with Umah and retrieve the Nexus Stone, killing her for her betrayal and boarding the ship to the Hylden City by himself. Exploring the Hylden City, Kain was able to de-activate the Shield Generator, allowing Janos and Vorador to teleport in; however an attack by the Sarafan Lord led to both of the Elder Vampires being injured. As Janos remained to tend to Vorador, he told Kain that to close the Hylden gate he would have to cast the Nexus Stone into it; killing the Hylden in the Material Realm. Kain set off for his final confrontation with the Hylden General and at the Hylden Gate, Kain confronted the Hylden Lord, but a stalemate ensued. Breaking the stalemate, Kain gave up the protection of the Nexus Stone to ensure the Hylden Gate would be closed and all the Hylden would eventually perish. As Kain and the Sarafan Lord continued to fight, Janos intervened, allowing Kain to retrieve the Soul Reaver blade at the cost of Janos being cast into the Demon Realm. Without the Nexus Stone, The Hylden General was no match for Kain and the Soul Reaver and was easily dispatched, leaving Kain to ponder Umah's betrayal and his plans for Empire. Races/Inhabitants Major Races *Vampires (post-Blood Omen era) *Humans *Hylden (post-banishment) Other Creatures/Inhabitants *Demons *Demon Spiders *Poltergeists *Prison Guardians *The Mass Characters see also 'Blood Omen 2 Characters '' Major characters * Kain: The protagonist of the Blood Omen 2. The story follows the young Kain in his rise to power after the collapse of the Pillars as Kain attempts to conquer Nosgoth with a Vampire Army and is defeated by the mysterious Sarafan Lord at the Battle of Meridian. After two centuries in a comatose state, Kain was revived by the Cabal as an agent of the vampire resistance, but he fully intended to follow his own agenda and seek revenge however possible. * Umah: A vampire and lieutenant of the Cabal. She guides Kain through the first part of the game, reminding him of his vampiric abilities, and introducing him (and the player) to Meridian . * Sarafan Lord: The antagonist of Blood Omen 2 ''and final boss. A Hylden general who masterminded the Hylden conspiracy to topple the pillars and return to the Material Realm. In the guise of the 'Sarafan Lord', the Hylden General formed the Sarafan Order which clashed with and eventually defeated Kain's Vampire Army at the Battle of Meridian. In the two centuries since, the Sarafan conquered Nosgoth and the Sarafan Lord became unquestioned dictator. * Vorador: Former mentor of Kain, Vorador was originally killed in ''Blood Omen, but was resurrected prior to the events of Blood Omen 2. Vorador allied with Kain agreeing to sire a new race of vampires to provide the troops of Kain's Vampire Army. With the defeat of the army to the Sarafan, Vorador went into hiding and set up the Cabal, the vampires resistance to the Sarafan rule. * Janos Audron: The last of the Ancient Vampires. Janos was a vital part of the Hylden conspiracy to topple the Pillars, open the Hylden Gate and return to the Material Realm. With this accomplished, Janos was enslaved to power the Device and this has caused him to devolve into a huge beast, who aided Kain in his attempts to destroy the Device. When the Mass was killed and the Device rendered useless, Janos was able to regain normal winged appearance. Secondary characters * Faustus: A 'Traitor Vampire' and former legionnaire of Kain's Vampire Army who sold himself to the Sarafan at the conclusion of the Battle of Meridian. Faustus is the first Boss in the game, encountered in Chapter 2: The Smuggler's Den. * Marcus: A vampire with powerful psychic abilities who has sided with the Sarafan Order. The second 'traitor vampire' and boss in the game, he is encountered in Chapter 4: the Upper City when after some harsh words Kain and Marcus engaged in a race to find the Bishop of Meridian. At the end of the chapter, Kain was able to confront Marcus in Meridian Cathedral. * Sebastian: The greatest of the Sarafan Lord's vampire generals, Sebastian was originally one of the leaders of Kain's Vampire Army, but he betrayed Kain shortly before the Battle of Meridian, arranging the ambush that would cost Kain the war. Kain initially met Sebastian in Chapter 3: The Lower City, but did not identify him until he found him protecting the Nexus Stone in the Industrial Quarter. Sebastian was fought by Kain as the third boss character in the game, confronted to gain the Nexus Stone at the end of Chapter 6:The Industrial Quarter. * Magnus: A mad vampire in the Eternal Prison. Magnus was a champion in Kain's Vampire Army but he went missing on the eve of the Battle of Meridian, as he attempted to assassinate the Sarafan Lord and was sent to the Eternal Prison. When he returend, Kain encountered the insane and mutilated Magnus in Chapter 8: the Eternal Prison, where he acted as the fourth boss. * The Seer: An enigmatic soothsayer that lived in Canyons outside Meridian. Initially the only one who could provide information about the Device, in Chapter 7: The Canyons, Kain gained the Dark Gift Telekinesis from the Seer and she teleported him to the Device. Later developer information elaborated that she is "an extremely powerful and mysterious Hylden"http://www.thelostworlds.net/Defiance/Question_and_Answer_with_Jen,_Richard,_and_Kyle.html. Minor Characters *''see Blood Omen 2 Characters'' Mentioned Characters *''see Blood Omen 2 unseen characters'' Locations see also 'Blood Omen 2 Locations'' Major Locations *Meridian: Capital of the Sarafan Nosgoth, a large industrial City with many distinct districts; most of the story of Blood Omen 2 takes place in Meridian. *The Canyons: Rocky Wilderness outside of Meridian. *The Eternal Prison: A mysterious, horrifying and 'timeless' prison where Magnus and the Builder were imprisoned. Apparently nearby Meridian. *The Hylden City: an island fortress in the Great Southern Sea and base of the Hylden incursion into the Material Realm. Site of the Hylden Gate and Shield Generator. Districts of Meridian *The Slums: The oldest and most decrepit part of Meridan where Kain is revived and trained. *The Smuggler's Den: Run-down part of the city, mainly populated by rogues and thieves. *The Lower City: Main residence of Meridian's lower class citizens, noitcably better maintained and guarded than previous areas. *The Upper City: Lavish and expensively decorated, the Upper City was the residence of Meridian's nobility and location of the Bishop's Manor and Meridian Cathedral. *The Sarafan Keep: Dominating fortress over-looking Meridian. Headquarters of the Sarafan Order and home of the Sarafan Lord. *The Industrial Quarter: Industrial heartland of Meridian filled with factories and Industrial Workers. *The Device: Ancient Hylden weapon buried deep beneath Meridian; the Device was hidden inside a distinctive building between the Upper and Lower Cities. *The Wharves: A heavily guarded waterfront fortress that controlled all trade and travel to and from Meridian. Minor Locations *''see Blood Omen 2 Locations '' Gameplay General Gameplay see 'Blood Omen 2 Gameplay Terms '' to be added Dark Gifts/Abilities see also 'Dark Gifts (Blood Omen 2 Abilities)' '' Dark Gifts ''Blood Omen 2, ''like Soul Reaver '' before it, featured a set of evolved vampire abilities - known as 'Dark Gifts' in Blood Omen 2. Kain began the game with two Dark Gifts, Mist and Fury and through the game Kain could obtain and use (to a lesser extent) the abilities of the 'traitor' vampires upon defeating them by 'absorbing their veins'. Each Dark Gift had a symbol which was visible in their respective character's health display during the boss battle with them. *Mist (available from outset): Allowed Kain to assume a assume a mist form in mist-filled areas, becoming virtually invisible and enabling Stealth Kills. *Fury (available from outset): Allowed Kain to perfom a single unblockable attack when his Rage was sufficiently filled. *Jump (gained from Faustus in Chapter 2): Allowed Kain to utilise a superhuman leap for an extended range jump. * Charm (gained from Marcus in Chapter 4): Allowed Kain to take control of Non-Player characters. * Berserk (gained from Sebastian in Chapter 6): Allowed Kain to perform flurry of unblockable strikes when his Rage was sufficiently filled. * Telekinesis (gained from the Seer in Chapter 7): Allowed Kain to fire telekinetic projectiles and activate Glyph Seals. * Immolate (gained from Magnus in Chapter 8): Allowed Kain to use a fire based attack to cause instant death when his Rage was sufficiently filled. * The Soul Reaver (gained from the Sarafan Lord in Chapter 11):While not a Dark Gift as such, this powerful unbreakable weapon is only gained during the battle with the Sarafan Lord and acts as his interface symbol throughout the fight. Other Abilities * see Dark Gifts (Blood Omen 2 Abilities) Weapons and Attire see 'Blood Omen 2 Weapons and Attire' '' In Blood Omen 2'', Kain could pick up and wield a variety of weapons in addition to attacking 'unarmed' with his claws. These weapons could be found on the floor of certain levels, or in the hands of enemies and used upon their deaths. Once picked up, an icon of the particular weapon would appear in the HUD beneath Kain's Rage meter. Weapons in Blood Omen 2 effectively determined the 'moveset' that Kain employed against enemies in combat, with similar weapons often having the same movesets; several 'heavy' weapons were also able to instantly kill enemies with a single grab. Weapon power could be enhanced with usage of weapon power chests, but all weapons, with the exception of the Soul Reaver, would wear (indicated by the weapon icon turning red) and eventually break, forcing Kain to change weapon. Kain could also change his attire, but this was done at scripted occasions and was largely beyond player control. Through cheats, Kain could also play through the game with the Iron Armor and Soul Reaver combination. Enemies see also 'Blood Omen 2 enemies' '' NPC's ''see also 'Blood Omen 2 NPC's' '' Bosses ''see also 'Blood Omen 2 bosses'' In Blood Omen 2, every few chapters (every two upto Chapter 8) Kain would face a boss encounter, generally (but not exclusively) with high-ranking Sarafan affiliated 'traitor vampires' that had once been 'lieutenants' in Kain's Vampire Army. Kain would often be confronted at the end of a level (though several bosses offered brief 'preludes'). Once engaged in battle, the symbol of the vampires Dark Gift would and a second blood vial (opposite Kain's in the HUD) would appear, indicating the health of the boss. Boss encounters in Blood Omen 2 returned to the puzzle-style orignated in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and Boss battles were credited to a specific designer (Dellekamp Siefert) and were seen as testing ground of the crucial specific skills and applications of the Dark Gifts. After killing each boss Kain would absorb their veins gaining a version of their Dark Gift. The final boss battle against the unmasked Sarafan Lord at the Hylden Gate saw no Dark Gift given, though Kain would regain the Soul Reaver (which was represented in the Sarafan Lord's symbol along with a Hylden head). Development and Cut Content Blood Omen 2 initially entered development at some stage in 1999, when Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver was still in production. Crystal Dynamics, seeing the untapped potential of the Kain character, organised a new development team (separate from the Soul Reaver development team) to create the project; intending to split the franchise into two distinct series (the Blood Omen and Soul Reaver arcs). Taking inspiration from the 'dark cities' of literature and European Capital cities, The Blood Omen 2 team decided to set the game within a large, expansive single city with a dark and brooding atmosphere. Reception to be added System Requirements Minimum Requirements * Pentium III 450 MHz or equivalent processor * Windows 98 and newer * 128MB RAM * DirectX 8.1 or higher * DirectX 8.1 compliant sound card * DirectX 8.1 compliant 3D accelerator card w/16MB VRAM * 1.8 GB uncompressed hard drive space * 8X CD-ROM drive * Keyboard and mouse Recommended Requirements * Pentium III 600 MHz Processor * Windows 98 and newer * 128MB RAM * DirectX 8.1 or higher * DirectX 8.1 compliant sound card * DirectX 8.1 compliant 3D accelerator card w/32 MB VRAM * 2 GB uncompressed hard drive space * 24X CD-ROM drive * Keyboard and mouse Version The latest version of Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain is version 1.02, released on October 10th, 2003. The only other official patch is version 1.01, which was released on April 3rd, 2002. See also (External Links) * Blood Omen 2 Official Site - Story (preserved at Dark Chronicle) * Blood Omen 2 Official Site - Humans (preserved at Dark Chronicle) * Blood Omen 2 Official Site - Creatures (preserved at Dark Chronicle) * Blood Omen 2 Official Site - Vampires (preserved at Dark Chronicle) * Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #1 at GameSpot (by Steve Ross) * Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #2 at GameSpot (by Mike Ellis) * Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #3 at GameSpot (by Paul Cazarez and Dellekamp Siefert) * Blood Omen 2 Q&A at GameSpot (by Sam Newman) *Blood Omen 2 Section at Steve Ross' Website * Blood Omen 2 section at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). * Blood Omen 2 Section at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Wolf Reven). * Blood Omen 2 section at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain at Wikipedia. Credits Voice Actors: Main Characters '''Kain : Simon Templeman Sarafan Lord : Earl Boen Umah : Liz Ward-Land Vorador : Paul Lukather Sebastian :Nick Jameson Marcus : 'Nick Guest 'Faustus : 'Philip Proctor 'Magnus : Rodger Bumpass Janos Audron : 'René Auberjonois 'The Seer : Liz Ward-Land The Bishop : Al Laurie The Beast : René Auberjonois Additional Voices Al Laurie, BJ Ward, Earl Boen, Frank Welker, Jane Carr, Liz Ward-Land, Nick Guest, Nick Jameson, Paul Lukathor, Philip Proctor, Rodger Bumpass, Simon Templeman Crystal Dynamics: Director: Glen A. Schofield Producer: Sam Newman Lead Programmer: Tom Desmarais Programmers: David Miles, Frank Hickman, David Modiano, Stanislav Baranov, John Lawrie Lead Designer: Mike Ellis Designers: Bret Robbins, Jeff Gregg, Rolef Conlan, Paul Cazarez Boss Designer: Dell Siefert Lead Artist/Art Director: Steve Ross Artists: Trevor Grimshaw, Charlie Lapp, Meagan Carabetta, Isabelle Lemay, Stephane Gaudette Kain Animator: James Houska Lead Animator: Tyrone Depts Senior Animator: Troi Animators: Terri Selting, Jeff Wilcox, Chris Stone Cinematics Animators: Eric Elliott, Jake Hughes, Chris Stone, Colin O’Connor, Spencer Hale, Scott Baker, Conant Fong Special Effects: Charlie Lapp, Ross Harris Additional Art: Phroilan Gardner Lead Engine Programmer: David Minogue Engine Programmers: John Pursey, Marc Hodges Additional Programming: Tim Van Klooster, Jurjen Katsman, Dom Regan, Paul Taylor, Davor Mrkoci, Anne-Lise Hassenklover, Andrei Pokrovsky, Meilin Wong, Patrick den Bekker Story: Bret Robbins, Steve Ross Script: Bret Robbins, Carol Wolf Audio/Visual Manager: Greg Shaw Music Composition & Adaptive Audio Programming: Jim Hedges Sample Flavors from Pandora's Toolbox Q-up Arts: David Torn Sound Effects: Mike Peaslee, Greg Shaw, Cinematic Sound: Kurt Harland, Kristoffer Larson Sound Effect Scripting: Samuelel Villanueva, Mike Peaslee Post-Production Assistance: Alex Ness Test Manager: Billy Mitchell Leade Tester: Christopher Bruno Testers: Brian Burke, Kip Ernst, Nick Glory, Joseph Greer, Winston Ishigo, Mathew Kutaka, Reid Manchester, Mark Medeiros, Christopher Pappalardo, Joe Quadara, Jacob Rohrer, Gregg Stephens, Benny Ventura Hero: Rob Dyer President: John Kavanagh I.T. Manager: Brian Venturi I.T. Guys: David Rhea, Andre Rodriguez, Phil Deering, Rob Fitzpatrick Recording Director: Gordon Hunt Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman Special Thanks: Ben Walker, Rita Fovenyessy, Steve "Big D" Goebel, April Schilling, Mike Khoury, Chris Thompson, Jeremy Bredow, Suzanne Cooper Shaw, Kristin Willis, David Watkins, Xander Homan, Riek Apol, Willem Alexander, Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands Eidos Interactive: Eidos Interactive V.P. Of Marketing:Paul Baldwin Marketing Director: Sean Amann Product Manager: Matt Gorman P.R. Manager: Michelle Seebach P.R. Specialist: Kjell Vistad Web Master: Kim Pendleton Web Designers: Frankie Palmer Manual Design: Carol Ann Hanshaw Q.A. Manager: Brian King Assistant Q.A. Managers: Colby McCracken, Ryan Natale Q.A. Lead: Dan Franklin Testers: Alex Strayer, Beau Teora, Brian Falls, Henry Perez, Jeffrey Lowe, Jesse Andrews, Matt Ranalli, Nevin Chou, Nick Wilson, Ralph Ortiz, Stephen Cavoretto Special Thanks: Rob Dyer, John Kavanaugh, Christian Chatterjee, Michael Minson, Greg Wu, Kevin Gill, Matt Knoles, Renee Pletka, Li Shen, Denny Chiu, Randy Stukes, Kevin Weston, Mike Kelly, Jamie Bartolomei Eidos Interactive U.K. Produecr: Patrick Cowan Executive Producer: Martin Alltimes, Gary Moore Development Director: David Rose Development Office Manager: Louise Fisher Group Localisation Manager: Flavia Timiani Localisation Managers: Paul Motion & Caroline Simon Product Manager: Catherine Betti Creative Services: Matthew Carter-Johnson Creative Services Designer: Andrew Cockell & Amanda Holmes Q.A. Manager: Chris Rowley Assistant Q.A. Manager: Ghulam Khan Q.A. Supervisor: David Pettit Product Test Co-ordinator: Joe Neate Technicians: Alex Cox, Alex Hood, Anthony Wicker, Darran Gibbons, Derren Toussaint, Keir Edmonds, Kwesi Moodie, Liam Hill, Mark Webb, Mike Owusu, Richard Edbury, Steve Manners, Stuart Fallis Mastering/M.C. Co-ordinator: Jason Walker Mastering Engineer: Phil Spencer Compatibility: Ray Mullen, Gordon Gram, Scott Sutherland PC Conversion P.C. Conversion: Nixxes Software Lead P.C. Programmer: Patrick den Bekker P.C. Programmers: Jurjen Katsman, Alex Bartholomeus, Tim van Klooster References Category:Games Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen arc